assassin s time
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: Finn un chico de 18 años junto con Jake son asesinos los cuales están entre una guerra conformada de asesinos, templarios, y vampiros pero tal vez Finn y los demás asesinos pelearan por que haya de nuevo paz si quieren saber que pasara en esta historia pasen a leer ( aquí todos excepto los vampiros son humanos, el fic es finnceline)
1. la mision

**Hola a todo el mundo hoy vengo con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras dibujaba a Finn con un traje de asesino de los de assassins creed no sé por qué se me ocurrió así, pero pues bueno espero que los que conozcan mis otros fics me perdonen por no haber subido nada pero ya saben año nuevo y esas cosas pero bueno espero les guste este fic que contendrá varias cosas del juego de assassins creed**

**Disclaimer: hora de aventura y assassins creed no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **

**Capitulo 1: la misión **

_Finn´s pov_

Odio el tener que despertar cada día y saber que esta maldita guerra nos sigue a atormentando desde hace ya unos 5 años la guerra empezó justo cuando yo era un simple chico de 13 años ni si quiera se bien por que empezó todo en un momento estábamos en una guerra contra templarios pero ahora como mierda es que han aparecido vampiros eso no tiene sentido o al menos no lo tenía si nos están atacando a nosotros los humanos es por algo una cosa muy simple los malditos solo quieren que el mundo sea como ellos vienen y muerden a los que pueden y si no te dejas morder pues simplemente terminaras como alimento yo odio esta como todas las guerras lo único que pido yo y mis hermanos es paz sin embargo nosotros que peleamos por la paz contra templarios y vampiros lo hacemos para restaurar la paz que alguna vez hubo en el mundo bien ahora mismo será mejor que me vaya a entrenar soy un novicio en los asesinos y mis hermanos me esperan

_Fin del Finn´s pov_

Una vez que Finn bajara de su cuarto se encontró con su hermano jake

-hasta que despiertas Finn rápido el mentor te quiere ver rápido ve –dijo el chico que tenía 28 años era alto y traía la típica ropa de los asesinos y una hoja oculta en el brazo izquierdo

-si buenos días para ti también Jake, descuida en un rato voy debo comer algo antes de ir-

-no me interesa el mentor tiene una misión para ti así que vete dando prisa que el castillo de Masyaf está algo lejos de aquí –

-Si lo se Jake bien al menos llevare un pedazo de carne para el camino – dijo para luego tomar un poco de carne que había preparado Jake. –Adiós Jake-

-adiós hermano que te vaya bien en tu misión- después de que Finn se despidió ya estaba afuera de su casa con su atuendo de asesino se coloco sus hojas ocultas en ambos brazos (por cierto todos los asesinos de aquí les falta el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y los atuendos de asesinos son como los de assassins creed 1 el de Finn es como la de Altaír) y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo de Masyaf en el camino tuvo que hacer parkour por las casas que se le ponían de frente al momento de llegar fue donde se encontraba su mentor como siempre en el segundo piso atareado con sus libros y dirigiendo a los demás asesinos

-mentor ¿quería verme?-dice Finn frente a su maestro asesino

-si Finn veras hoy mismo debes empezar con tu nueva misión se la encargaría a alguien mas pero sabiendo que eres de los mejores a pesar de tu grado pues decidí darte esta misión a ti-

-y exactamente ¿qué debo hacer en esta misión que me encargara?-

-veras de ves infiltrarte en una zona repleta de vampiros, la cual es la mansión Abadeer-

-eso es una misión suicida maestro-

-Si no quieres le puedo….-no termino de hablar por que Finn lo interrumpió

- nunca dije que no aceptaba la misión, la hare recuerde que los asesinos no le tememos a la muerte si realmente necesario infiltrarme en ese lugar lo hare-

-es muy necesario porque una vez adentro deberás capturar a su reina para que la podamos usar como carnada y traer a sus hombres hasta aquí y así acabar con ellos una vez que la traigas la deberemos hacer varias preguntas y luego decidiré su destino-

-de acuerdo yo la traeré-

-Antes de que te vayas ve al arsenal gumball te tiene preparadas varias armas que te servirán-

-si maestro partiré lo antes posible- dicho esto fue al patio delantero de él castillo donde estaban varios de sus compañeros y entre ellos gumball (si iba a poner a Marshall entre los asesinos pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo como vampiro). –gumball el mentor me ha dicho que tenias unas armas que me darías dámelas rápido para poder partir asía la mansión Abadeer-

-claro Finn descuida aquí mismo las tengo, veras la primera es una hoja oculta con un cañón oculto dentro- dice tomando la hoja que en si era igual a la que traía Finn pero solo que tenía el cañón oculto, luego se la dio a Finn el cual se la puso en el brazo izquierdo. –su uso es simple apunta extendiendo tu brazo asía tu objetivo y luego dispara apretando esto-dijo sella landó un pequeño botón que asía que el artefacto disparara. –bien la segunda es una espada de al menos 1 metros es totalmente roja- dicho esto tomo la espada y se la entrego(a la espada que me refiero es a la de sangre de demonio). –por ultimo una daga francesa tiene buen filo y te ayudara en mucho ya lo veras-

-bien entonces me retiro si no hay nada mas-

-claro que la paz este contigo-

-y contigo hermano- dicho esto Finn se fue de Masyaf

-bien el camino será largo mejor irme de una vez, acaballo tardare 3 días de ida y otros 3 de regreso- después de decir eso salió cabalgando asía acre donde se encontraba su destino

Mientras tanto en la mansión Abadeer se encontraba una chica no mayor de 17 años en su habitación recostada en su cama

-odio este lugar y no puedo salir maldita sea mi padre no me deja divertirme ahora mismo podría estar matando a cualquier humano que se me aparezca además tengo hambre – decía la vampiresa para luego llamar a uno de los mayordomos cuando este llego abrió la puerta quitando los seguros para luego ver que necesitaba la vampiresa

-sí ¿que se le ofrece reina mía?-

-¿pues tu qué crees? Pues lo de siempre tengo hambre así que déjame salir para ir a comer algo afuera-

-lo lamento pero su padre me prohibió dejarla salir-

-Agh bien solo tráeme a algún esclavo y luego llévate el cadáver – dijo molesta la reina vampiro Marceline y con hambre

-si mi reina en un momento mandare a algún esclavo para que se pueda alimentar – dicho esto salió del cuarto para mandar a algún esclavo de los que mantenían encerrados una vez que se lo llevo a Marceline esta le succiono la sangre completamente

Mientras en parte del reino (así es como se llama por todo el camino que debe pasar Finn para llegar a acre) se encontraba Finn cabalgando pero

-bien a este paso podre llegar en menos de los 3 días ahora solo debo….- no dijo nada mas por que unos templarios le dispararon al caballo tirándolo junto con Finn dejando al humano debajo del caballo. –aaaaaaaaah maldita sea-

-jejeje que tenemos aquí un asesino ¿eh?, perfecto se empezaba a poner aburrido el día no es así chicos- dijo un templario que parecía ser el capitán de todo su escuadrón ellos en total eran 28

Rápidamente Finn salió de abajo del caballo para sacar sus hojas ocultas y estaba preparado para pelear

**Pues nada hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de este fic espero y les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y dentro de poco subiré los demás fics sin nada más que decir me despido **


	2. llegada a el castillo

**Hola a todos espero estén bien y pues hoy seguiré con el fic deeeeeeeeeeeee assassins time así que pues no les diré nos leemos abajo ya que me suena raro así que solo les diré que los disfruten y los dejo con el fic con un grito de guerra ulelelelelelele**

Finn se puso en posición de pelea esperando el ataque de los templarios para que luego los 28 templarios lo rodearan Finn no se molestaba en atacar solo se quedaba viendo a todos los que lo rodeaban

-bien les daré una oportunidad, si me dejan irme entonces ninguno morirá- dijo Finn el cual se preparaba para luchar pero no le hicieron caso por lo que Finn se abalanzo uno por uno clavándole la hoja a todos pero quedo el capitán, Finn lo vio por un momento y le dijo. –se los advertí- dicho esto el capitán templario desenfundo su espada para luego intentar clavarla en el pecho de Finn pero este uso su hoja para mover la espada dejando al descubierto el abdomen donde fue clavada la hoja de Finn una vez que termino con todos se subió a un caballo de los templarios para llegar mas rápido puesto que Finn ya estaba a medio camino y solo le faltaba cruzar la ciudad de Acre pero en esa ciudad estaba ocurriendo algo en lo que estaba involucrada una joven reina

-¡corran por sus vidas!- gritaba una persona mientras otras gritaban de terror por que se dieron cuenta de que la reina vampira se había dejado salir de su alcoba

-corran todo lo que puedan de igual forma no podrán escapar de mi jajajajaja-dijo fríamente la reina que volaba sobre la ciudad (recuerdo una cosa en Acre siempre está nublado). –mmmm creo que comeré bien hoy jejeje- dicho esto se abalanzo sobre la gente que había para chuparles la sangre pero

-detente ahí Marceline –dijo Marshall el primo de Marceline el cual estaba como guardia personal de Marceline pero también era el encargado de que no atacara al pueblo

-maldición tenias que estar aquí para arruinar mi comida, nunca me dejas ni siquiera un día atacar a los que pueda Marshall-

-no y mejor cállate y regresa a casa o le diré a mi tío para que no te de sangre por un mes- el comentario de Marshall espanto a Marceline por lo que regreso deprisa a su hogar, luego Marshall se volteo a ver a la gente aterrada. –espero nos perdonen es que ella no se controla por favor regresen a lo que hacían antes de que la reina los atacara- después de decir eso se retiro de regreso a él catillo para que luego la gente volviera a sus actividades

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba nuestro asesino Finn revisando como entraría pues habían guardias pero noto algo extraño ellos no eran templarios solamente si no que eran patrullas de templarios y vampiros Finn no entendía cómo es que habían llegado a formar una alianza pero no le importaba templarios o vampiros el acabaría con ellos si se cruzaban en su camino acto seguido reviso que solo había una patrulla de guardias que custodiaban la entrada a Acre aprovecho esto se subió por parte de la muralla se posiciono encima de ellos y salto asía donde estaban lanzando dos cuchillos arrojadizos a dos de los cuatro guardias los cuales eran un templario y un vampiro y cayó encima de otros dos clavándoles sus hojas ocultas matando a los cuatro y escondiendo sus cuerpos sigilosamente en fardos de paja y aprovecho una gran ventaja para él la cual era que ya era de noche por lo que se infiltro subiendo la muralla y vio varios soldados armados con rifles ( de esos como del siglo XlX de los que se tardan en cargar y tienen una cuchilla hasta adelante)

-mierda la única forma de pasar es inadvertido y si me ven los debo matar- se dijo a si mismo Finn escondido en un fardo de paja que estaba sobre la muralla para luego salir y usar cualquier cosa que pueda para esconderse si alguien lo veía por un momento se acercaban a donde estaba y Finn los asesinaba y escondía para que no encontraran los cadáveres de sus víctimas el castillo Abadeer estaba hasta la parte central del lugar por lo que cuando llego a la mitad de la muralla se bajo a la ciudad y se metió entre la gente para evitar sospechas y una vez que se acerco a el castillo escalo hasta la ventana del cuarto de la reina la cual volvieron a encerrar con seguro las ventanas y puertas de su habitación y no se podía ver para afuera solo para adentro, Finn aprovecho la falta de guardias y el hecho de que la reina estaba dormida, Finn abrió con cuidado la ventana usando su hoja oculta para forjar el seguro de la ventana y entro al cuarto de la vampiro y saco un par de sogas pero se detuvo al ver con cuidado el rostro de la reina vampiro se quedo maravillado de la belleza que ella tenia se le olvido todo en ese momento, su misión, la guerra, la posible alianza de los templarios y vampiros, y que dejo la ventana abierta por lo que alguien puede entrar por ahí cuando regreso en si sacudió la cabeza para luego cerrar la ventana y esperar no hacer mucho ruido para cuando volteo no vio a nadie en la cama y luego sintió como alguien lo tomaba del cuello por atrás con un brazo

-dime quien eres y que haces aquí maldito humano- dijo Marceline tratando de ahorcar a Finn pero este la tomo del brazo

-eso no te incumbe chupa sangre- acto seguido la tomo con más fuerza y la arrojo a la cama para ponerse sobre ella y amarrar sus brazos y piernas

-maldita sea no sé quien seas maldito depravado pero a mí no me harás nada-

-cállate de una vez no te hare nada aun así que cierra la boca –dicho esto la tomo en sus brazos aun amarrada y le puso un pañuelo en la boca para que no hablara luego abrió la ventana y con Marceline tomada de brazos salto al techo de una casa cerca para fortuna de ambos esto funciono pero alguien se percato de la ausencia de la reina y de la ventana abierta por lo que salió volando por la ventana

Finn volteo asía atrás y vio a un vampiro volando sobre él, ese vampiro era Marshall el cual se dispuso a atacar a Finn

-maldito humano muere- dijo Marshall acercándose a Finn el cual se detuvo y cargo a Marceline con un solo brazo esperando a que se le acercara Marshall. –Jajaja ya eres mi….- no articulo palabra alguna pues sintió algo extraño en él y lo que paso fue que Finn sa volteo rápido y le clavo la hoja oculta en su pecho para luego empezar a escupir sangre, Marceline no se lo creía como un humano logro hacerle eso a su primo. –maldi… maldito…. Como te atreves… *tose varias veces y escupe mucha sangre*- para luego caer rendido en el techo

-idiota los vampiros no se saben defender al parecer- luego de decir eso bajo del techo y se fue por las calles evitando a los guardias y así seguir su camino hasta la salida de Acre pero….

**Hasta aquí se los dejo ahí ustedes imagínense que pasara jejeje perdonen la tardanza pero pues entre a la escuela el lunes y ya saben las tareas y todo eso pero seguiré subiendo fics no se preocupen y les recomiendo leer mis otros fics y mi one-shot y yo me despido adiós noobs, a solo una última cosa desde ahora hare preguntas el primer review que me conteste se llevara un premio por así decirlo que les especificare por un mensaje y si no puedo mandárselos por fanfiction entonces aviso el ganador en el siguiente cap. Ahora la pregunta **

**Díganme los asesinos del assassins creed 1, 2, y 3. **

**Ahora si adiós no olviden dejarme la respuesta y nos leemos luego adiós **


	3. el escape

**Ho- hola como estaaaaaan yo he estado más o menos bien por la estúpida escuela TT_TT pero bueno hoya sigo con este fic deeeeeee assassins time adoro hacer estilo crossover de estas cosas bueno espero se den una checada neta se los agradecería mucho si van a leer mi fic de school days una serie de anime que me gusto a ver si a ustedes les gusta y pues nada ya subí un nuevo episodio de mi fic llamado la verdad un crossover que de hecho no subí como estilo crossover lo subí en la misma de hora de aventura, el fic es de Dragon Ball z y hora de aventura esta entretenido y se los recomiendo leer ahora si no me queda nada que decir excepto lamento la tardanza pero aquí está ahora comenzamos**

**Capitulo 3: el escape**

Finn bajo por la ciudad estaba en un callejón junto a Marceline la cual seguía amordazada y amarrada

-ok si salgo de aquí con ella de esa forma sabrán fácilmente lo que ocurre así que…-volteo a ver a Marceline y le destapo la boca y esta empezó a gritar razón por la que le puso la mano en la boca. –ok mira reinita si haces lo que te digo no terminaras como tu novio de allá arriba el cual seguro está muriendo mientras hablamos jejejeje, bueno a fin de cuentas deberías hacerme caso niña mimada- luego de decir esto mostro su mano izquierda la cual estaba libre y saco su hoja oculta pero la vampira no mostro miedo alguno lo que dejo extrañado al asesino y destapo por un momento la boca de ella

-¿enserio crees que te voy a creer lo de que me mataras?- dijo con una sonrisa retadora. –yo se que quien te mando a por mí no quiere que me mates a sí que no me debo preocupar por mi vida- dijo como si nada y la verdad ella tenía razón por lo que Finn guardo su hoja pero no sin antes cortar las sogas de Marceline la cual no dejo escapar por que al momento en el que se le ocurrió salir volando él la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el

-ni creas que te dejare que te vayas- el tuvo que pensar que hacer y en ese momento saco de su túnica de asesino una sudadera blanca con capucha la cual le dio a Marceline. –Póntela –dijo este mientras le ponía el seguro a sus hojas ocultas (para los que no lo sepan las hojas ocultas tienen un mecanismo para ponerle un seguro a estas y evitar que esta salga, ósea que hace que se quede adentro aunque alguien intente sacarla) y se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su hermoso (no me crean gay ¬¬ bueno se nota fácilmente que no lo soy por mis otros fics) cabello rubio y mostrando mejor su cara cosa que dejo atontada a la reina vampiro y seguía viendo a Finn como si nada hasta que

-¿oye que te pasa que tanto me miras?- dijo con cara de confundido el joven

La vampiresa se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que se quedo perdida con solo ver sus ojos azules tan puros y bellos

-na… nada descuida- dijo tartamudeando y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ok – solo dijo eso este para luego cuando ella termino de ponerse la sudadera y ponerse la capucha para que no la reconocieran Finn la tomo de la mano cosa que hizo que Marceline retirara la mano asustada

-oye que rayos te pasa ni te conozco y ya me estas tomando de la mano- dijo algo alterada pero Finn le explico

-no es eso simplemente es para disimular que somos pareja y pasar in advertidos- le explico por lo que ella aun que le dio pena lo tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando por las cayes como si nada. –bien si todo marcha a la perfección saldremos de aquí pronto y luego….- no dijo más pues lo interrumpió

-disculpa pero cuál es tu nombre- le dijo con una sonrisa al parecer ella seguía cautivada por cómo era él y se le olvidaba todo lo de la sed de sangre y esas cosas aunque claro Finn no lo había notado

-eh? No es necesario que te diga mi nombre solo te llevare hasta Masyaf y luego no te volveré a ver así que mejor dese prisa reina- dijo apresurándola un poco

-Marceline- se limito a decir por lo que Finn paro de caminar

-¿Qué?-

-mi nombre es Marceline no me digas reina odio que me digan así- le dijo cosa que extrañaba a Finn pues para que le explica todo eso si simplemente ella es parte de su misión y nada mas

-de acuerdo Marceline entonces mejor nos…- vio a varios guardias que iban a pasar por ahí cerca por lo que jalo un poco a Marceline se acercaron a una casa y la beso haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos, al momento en que pasaron los guardias los ignoraron por completo y pasaron de largo y al ver que se fueron Finn dejo de besarla. –Fiu eso estuvo cer….- no volvió a terminar de hablar pues la vampira lo beso de nuevo lo que lo dejo atontado pero antes de corresponder el beso la empujo levemente con sus manos

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto ella como si nada

-¿Por qué me besaste? Yo solo te bese para evitar sospechas y que no nos vieran los guardias que pasaron- le dijo algo serio

-y yo te bese porque me gusto hacerlo- le dijo a este cosa que le saco un pequeño sonrojo el cual ella noto fácilmente por lo que lo abrazo del cuello y él seguía apenado mientras ella acercaba mas sus labios a los de él pero él la volvió a empujar de forma leve para tomarla de la mano y seguir caminando. –_vaya que mala suerte él es lindo hare lo que pueda para que me quiera jejejeje-_ pensó y puso una sonrisita de lado

Siguieron caminando y en el camino no hablaron nada al parecer Finn la estaba ignorando llegaron a la entrada pero Finn volvió a dirigirse con Marceline de la mano hasta otro callejón

-¿ahora por que venimos aquí?- le pregunto ella mientras veía como Finn se ponía de nuevo su capucha

-debemos escabullirnos con las personas así que iremos con ese grupo de eruditos que están por allá- señalo a 4 ancianos con capucha blanca los cuales caminaban juntos asía la salida, luego Finn y Marceline fueron hasta donde estaban ellos y cada quien tenía las manos como cuando rezas y agachando un poco la cabeza siguieron caminando hasta que salieron de la ciudad para luego separarse del grupo y seguir caminando

**Hasta aquí término chicos y chicas bueno esto es importante ya que la pregunta del día tiene que ver con un fic que estoy haciendo**

**¿Conocen el anime llamado **_**to love ru**_**?**

**Si no lo conocen entonces véanlo está muy entretenido y pues yo hare un fic de to love ru así que este checando en la sección de anime/manga-letra T- to love ru- idioma: español, personajes: Yami k y Rito y. Para que estén atentos de cuando lo subo ahora si hoy no habrá frase motivacional del día porque no se me ocurrió ninguna XD y pues adiós **


	4. desapersividos

**Hola a todos hoy sigo con el fic no tengo mucho que decir excepto que me retrase pues mi compu tenía problemas y se apago antes de guardar cambios así que pues perdón espero lo disfruten **

**Capitulo 4: desapercibidos**

Saliendo de la ciudad se fueron caminando hasta la entrada al reino (ya saben que es eso) habían a lo sumo 6 guardias y finn y Marceline hubieran pasado desapercibidos pero un guardia alcanzo a ver el rostro de Marceline aun de echo ella lo hizo a propósito para ver de que era capaz Finn para salvarla el guardia al ver quien era grito.

-Ese tipo tiene a la reina vampiro atrápenlo –grito el guardia para que después todos se pusieran enfrente de Finn y Marceline ella se quedo parada ahí como si nada mientras Finn se ponía en posición de pelea quitando los seguros de las hojas ocultas y sacándolas uno a uno llegaban los guardias pero llamaron a mas de ellos Finn y Marceline estaban rodeados en ese entonces Finn guardo sus hojas haciendo que la vampira lo viera con cara rara

-que pasa debemos salir de aquí ¿no?- le dijo ella para luego ver como Finn ponía la mano en su espada

-Marceline no te muevas de ahí yo me encargo- dijo para luego desenfundar su espada desde la cintura tomándola con la mano derecha, antes de que Marceline pudiera decir algo Finn apareció enfrente de un guardia para machacarlo de tres espadazos cortándolo en pedazos luego siguió así sin tener ni un rasguño dejando solo tres en un momento un guardia templario se lanzo sobre Marceline dejándola debajo de el Finn terminaba de matar a otro y volteo a ver qué ocurría y al ver que lo que hacia el guardia no era atacarla si no tocarla del cuerpo haciendo que ella pataleara y gritara "¡NO!" varias veces, un sentimiento de ira o enojo recorrió a Finn el cual sin darse cuenta le llegaron por delante y le hicieron una rajada pequeña en la mejilla derecha pero este no dijo nada su mirada era fría en un momento apareció detrás del guardia que lo rajo un poco pero este ya no tenia en si la panza solo se veían sus tripas saliendo para luego caer muerto Finn se acerco poco a poco a el guardia encima de Marceline para luego decirle en un tono silencioso

-muévete maldita mierda- dijo para luego con la misma espada cortar su brazo haciendo que el guardia gritara del dolor mientras la sangre le llegaba a la cara a Marceline está en vez de intentar comérsela o algo así se quedo espantada por el hecho de ver cómo salía tan sádicamente la sangre sobre ella mientras volvía a ver a el guardia el cual se paro y retrocedía lentamente viendo con miedo a Finn el cual sonrió por lo que había hecho Finn desapareció y re apareció atrás de él para luego con su daga tomarlo del cuello con su mano izquierda y hacer que se inclinara un poco mientras apretaba el cuello, Finn con su daga en mano la puso enfrene de su abdomen (del guardia) para luego rajar parte de él sacando mucha sangre y el estomago de este Finn en un movimiento cambio de posición la daga haciendo que quedara de cabeza (ósea la parte de la cuchilla para abajo) para luego clavárselo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que se quito detrás suyo y lo apuñalo en la cara tirando su cuerpo en el suelo mientras Marceline lo veía con temor su capucha no la traía puesta y en su pelo en la parte derecha se veía una pequeña parte de los cabellos en color totalmente blanco, luego Finn se acerco a Marceline no sin antes lanzarle un cuchillo arrojadizo a el ultimo guardia, se acerco a donde estaba ella y su pelo regreso a ser totalmente rubio pero ella seguía asustada para luego ver como se arrodillaba Finn para estar a su alcance y tomarla de una mejilla mientras se veían sus ojos llorosos y preocupados

-¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada? perdón por no haberte ayudado antes- le dijo con ganas de llorar y ella se sorprendió de verlo así, ella sonrió un poco al ver su cara de preocupación y solo lo pudo abrazar el se quedo sorprendido por su reacción

-descuida estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi- se separo de él y lo tomo de los hombros. –más bien ¿tu estas bien? mira esa cortada ¿no te duele? Deberías….- fue interrumpida por los labios del chico los cuales se juntaron a los de ella haciendo que esta abriera los ojos pero luego los fue cerrando un poco para corresponder el beso después de unos segundos se separaron y Finn dijo:

-Vámonos aquí ya esta apestando –dijo él para luego pararse y acto seguido también Marceline, a la cual tomo de la mano y esta la volteo a ver

-oye porque lo haces si ya no estamos en la ciudad ni nada- el sonrió y la volteo a ver mientras se alejaban de donde estaban los cuerpos muertos.

-por qué me gusta tomar tu mano ¿eso es malo?- le dijo y ella se sonrojo para luego decir no con la cabeza, al cabo de unas horas llegaron a una pequeña posada donde se quedarían esa noche.

Tomaron una habitación después de ser confundidos con una pareja casada se sonrojaron ambos claro luego se fueron a su habitación solo era una cama, un pequeño refrigerador, un sillón pequeño, y una televisión chica pero parecía que no funcionaba

-bien nos quedaremos aquí esta noche y mañana nos iremos queda mucho camino que recorrer y apenas salimos de acre así que acuéstate y descansa yo comeré algo- dijo Finn para luego acercarse al refrigerador y sacar una piza que estaba ahí para luego ir a un microondas que estaba ahí, mientras ella se acostaba en la cama y se quitaba la ropa con naturalidad, cuando Finn se volteo se quedo con la boca abierta por ver el hermoso cuerpo de la vampira. – ¿Por qué, te desvistes aquí?- no es que a él le molestara verla así pero pues que hacia ella quitándose la ropa así como así

-pues porque no pienso dormirme con la ropa llena de sangre la dejare en la una de las lavadoras por ahora y dormiré como estoy- le dijo y él se sonrojo demasiado, ellos acordaron quedarse en la cama juntos pues el sillón no cabía ninguno de los dos a lo mucho pasaron dos horas Marceline ya termino de lavar su ropa y la dejo colgada para que se secara ya habían cenado y estaban acostados en la pequeña cama mientras Marceline estaba un poco sobre Finn este estaba algo incomodo con el contacto que tenia con los pechos y piernas descubiertas de ella pero a la vez le gustaba que su cuerpo estuviera tan cerca aun no se dormía ninguno Marceline solo lo abrazo un poco para decirle. –oye ¿qué te pasa a caso no te provoca nada el estar con migo así?- su pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Finn. –Claro eres mayor que yo es obvio que no te interesan chicas de mi edad- agacho la cabeza decepcionada para que luego él le hablara

-no es eso solo que no creí que quisieras que actuara de otra forma pero de todas formas ammm voltea debajo de mi- ella le hizo caso y vio su (ya saben jejeje) pene erecto, (recuerden que yo si digo esas cosas) en un acto de reflejo estiro una mano para agarrarlo cosa que estremeció a Finn un poco ella retiro la mano para decir "lo siento". –descuida, por cierto se que se me ah olvidado decírtelo pero mi nombre es Finn-

- lindo nombre- dijo ella pasaron aun mas las horas ya eran las 12:00 de la mañana y se la pasaron hablando de cosas sobre ellos y en un momento Marceline pregunto algo que se le hizo extraño durante la última pelea que tuvo Finn. –oye Finn dime que fue eso que te ocurrió mientras peleabas, me refiero a lo que te pasaba con tu pelo una parte pequeña se hizo blanca-

-no sé es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así pero pues bueno no creo que sea problema después de todo mi pelo esta normal, así que no te preocupes por eso Marcy-

-¿Marcy?- le pregunto ella

-si eso te suena bien pues es más corto que Marceline ¿o que no te gusta que te diga así?-

-no descuida Finn a mi no me importa mientras seas tú- puso una sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojar al "humano"

-oye por cierto Finn gracias por salvarme antes, esto es lo único con lo que te puedo agradecer- dijo para luego besar en los labios a Finn el cual esta vez se dejo llevar y la abrazo para empezar con un beso mas intenso donde se juntaron sus lenguas, al cabo de unos segundo se separaron por falta de oxigeno para el "humano" se dedicaron una sonrisa para decirse al mismo tiempo "buenas noches" y después de eso se quedaron durmiendo en los brazos del otro

**Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy espero les haya gustado y la pregunta**

**¿Por qué creen que puse la palabra **_**humano **_** entre comillas?**

**Ustedes ahí me dicen y palabra del día**

**No importa lo que ocurra, **

**No importa lo que pase, **

**Al fin y al cabo **

**Lo que importa es estar a tu lado**

**Bueno ahora si adiós no se les olvide checar mis otros fics **


	5. solo por ti

**Hola todos primero que nada quiero anunciar que tengo una página en facebook donde aviso sobre mis fics y cuando los subo así que si pueden denle like que me harían un gran favor la pagina se llama: Iván fanfics y la imagen de perfil es una de Gohan en fase 4 pero bueno espero y me puedan ayudar con un like y pues espero disfruten el capitulo ah por cierto en el capitulo habrán escenas lemon :3 aunque todos saben que en un punto de cada fic mío cogen así que pues bueno disfruten el capitulo **

**Capitulo 5: solo por ti**

Finn despertaba después de esa noche donde su confianza con Marceline aumento, al despertar no hayo a Marceline en la cama él se levanto con duda viendo por todas partes

-mierda sabía que no se puede confiar en alguien como ella –dijo Finn mientras se ponía el resto de su ropa pero no se puso su capucha, se puso sus hojas ocultas y enfundo su espada para ir asía la puerta pero antes de tocar la manija la puerta se abrió y quien lo había hecho fue Marceline la cual venia con la sudadera que traía de Finn con la capucha puesta y con una pizza en manos ella vio extrañada a Finn por verlo cambiado tan temprano

-¿vas a alguna parte? –le dijo esta mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta

-cre… creí que te habías escapado mientras dormía –a este comentario ella dejo la pizza en una mesita y le dio un beso en la boca lo cual lo puso rojo

-no te dejare nunca –dijo abrazándolo él se sorprendió por lo que decía si ellos no eran nada pero no pudo evitar abrazarla. –Ok mejor desayunemos para seguir adelante ¿de acuerdo?- a esto Finn accedió luego de desayunar se prepararon para irse una vez que se fueron pasaban por una aldea donde cerca de una casa encontró Finn algo que lo sorprendió

-maldita sea ¿tan rápido ya nos buscan?- dijo Finn mirando un cartel con las caras de ambos pero no solo eso sino que se escuchaba cerca la voz de un señor el cual llamaba la atención de los demás

-atención a todos por ordenes de los guardias reales se busca un chico con cabellera rubia el susodicho es un asesino –al decir esto todos a excepción de Finn y Marceline soltaron suspiro de preocupación. –y eso no es todo quien lo acompaña es nadie más ni nadie menos que la reina vampiro de nombre Marceline Abadeer. –nuevamente todos se empezaron a preocupar y el siguiente comentario de Marceline la cual seguía encapuchada no les sirvió de mucho

-y aparte dicen que la reina se está escondiendo por esta aldea incluso podría estar en sus casas –dijo Marceline aterrando a todos para que salgan corriendo y ella reía muy divertida, el señor por el contrario se enfado con ellos

-bobos ¿que no ven que me pagarían por dar estos anuncios? Malditos –dijo furioso el tipo pero antes de que Marceline hiciera algo Finn se acerco y le dijo algo en el oído al señor para luego sacar dinero y entregárselo una vez hecho esto se acerco de nuevo a Marceline

-¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo para ser callada por un dedo de Finn poniéndolo en sus labios

-atención a todos tal parece que el reinado Abadeer está sufriendo por la muerte de la reina vampiro Marceline –dijo el señor dejando impactado a todos menos a Finn en el momento mucha gente se acerco para oír a el señor. –también se escucha que el supuesto "asesino" (haciendo comillas con los dedos) en realidad era un guardia del castillo Abadeer el cual ya ah sido ejecutado- luego de decir esto Finn tomo del brazo a Marceline y se alejaron del señor y la multitud y se acercaron al cartel con sus rostros

-¿Por qué ah dicho esto ese señor depuse de lo que había dicho antes? –pregunto Marceline confundida viendo como Finn arrancaba el cartel y lo tiraba

-eso es fácil, los heraldos son fáciles de sobornar al hacerlo nos será más fácil pasar in advertidos pero también podemos quitar los carteles de búsqueda que encontremos así los guardias no sabrán a quien buscar y se les olvidara el que se nos busca, además el decir esa noticia falsa nos ayuda a que nadie nos busque por aquí puesto que creen que fuiste asesinada por un guardia el cual ya ah muerto –ella lo comprendió fácilmente pero ahora…

Cerca de donde estaban Marceline vio a un vampiro el cual no quería encontrarse por el momento ese era Marshall el cual seguía con vida pero se le veía débil junto a él varios guardias y estaba entre ellos

-Roberto de Sable –dijo con enojo Finn mirándolo de reojo

-¿lo conoces? –

-es mi peor enemigo lo odio tanto el… el mato a mi padre –esto hizo abrir los ojos de Marceline preocupada viendo como se enojaba aun mas Finn el cual apretaba sus puños y se le notaba un cambio de nuevo su pelo se tornaba un poco blanco de su lado derecho él tenía planeado correr y acabar con su vida cosa que no hizo porque al dar un par de pasos Marceline lo tomo del brazo y grito

-¡ESPERA! –el grito alerto a Marshall y a los demás guardias volteando a ver qué pasaba y fácil reconoció al chico aun que no tuviera su capucha puesta y al verlo…

-¡rápido tras él! –grito el vampiro señalando a Finn el cual recobro la cordura y tomo de la mano a Marceline para salir corriendo de ahí

Siguieron corriendo por unas ruinas muy extrañas las cuales estaban a las afueras de la aldea habían pedestales de piedra triados o incluso paredes aun que tenían un tono de color rojizo pero cuando pasaban cerca de una puerta de reja grande la cual cerraron y se escondieron por lo que les perdieron el rastro entraron en una casa muy grande (ósea una mansión)

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto Marceline

-mmm se me hace conocido – en ese momento que Finn piso un dibujo de una estrella extraña con un circulo salió una luz desde ahí para que luego Finn entrara en algún lugar extraño donde se veía igual la mansión pero se tornaba aun mas rojizo y extraño se veía más descuidado y feo volteo a buscar a Marceline pero no la hayo hasta que se movió un poco y vio a Marceline con un poco de dificultad como si estuviera borrosa. – ¿Marceline? –

-¿Finn, que sucedió? –pregunto extrañada la vampiresa viendo a Finn algo asustada

-no lo sé estoy como en el mismo lugar pero se distorsiona la realidad no entiendo que pasa aquí –de pronto a Finn se le retiraron las armas que tenían y quedaron en el mundo normal

-Finn creo que es lo que ocurre ese dibujo del suelo es una entrada a el limbo – dijo seria la vampira mirando a Finn a los ojos

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿Por qué estoy yo en el limbo? Creí que solo era para almas en pena-

-Y es cierto pero también para demonios aunque solo pueden entrar a ciertos portales como este, yo no puedo entrar pero aun así te puedo ver pero las cosas como tu las vez ahí son distintas será mejor regreses pronto –dijo pero Finn se acercaba mas y mas a una puerta por el pasillo. -¿Finn? –

-Marcy lo lamento regreso en un momento espérame por favor, es que creo que algo aquí me está llamando- Marceline asintió con la cabeza para que luego Finn se retirara

Finn una vez adentro se encontró con un gran salón con unas grandes escaleras en medio las cuales llevaban a dos pasillos mas en eso unas imágenes medio borrosas de un niño corriendo por ahí feliz se dirigía a una puerta por uno de los pasillos Finn no dudo en seguirlo pero… de la nada una espada como de plata muy grande se apareció en su espalda como si estuviera enfundada pero lo raro era que no tenía una vaina de espada le dio poca importancia y siguió adelante, se adentro en el cuarto donde entro antes el niño todo se veía desordenado pero vio en un cuadro una imagen de alguien el cual ya conocía

-es… mi padre –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos Finn mirando el recuadro que debajo de la foto decía un nombre "Altaír-ibn-la ahad" y aun un poco más abajo del nombre había un círculo rojo el cual no dudo en poner su mano al hacerlo volvió a abrir los ojos para luego cerrarlos y quedarse ahí parado. Una vez abiertos se encontraba en otro lugar más extraño donde se veían partes de la casa destruidos flotando de la nada esto impresiono a Finn el cual siguió caminado hasta el borde de un piso donde estaba al momento de acercarse de la nada su hoja oculta apareció en su brazo izquierdo pero esta vez tenía un tono rojo y al momento de sacar la cuchilla de esta salió una garra la cual controlo con su mente esta se estiraba demasiado y al verla bien una sonrisa se puso en su rostro para luego ver delante de él y ver como en otro piso algo lejos debía llegar para seguir adelante, se le ocurrió una idea descabellada pero lo hizo lanzo la garra en dirección a el otro pedazo de piso lejano y lo tomo para luego jalarlo de regreso y atraer el otro piso y seguir con lo suyo una vez llego hasta una estatua rara en forma de un demonio una estilo hacha se formo en donde estaba su espada la cual luego tomo para decir

-Hm arbiter has lo tuyo – dijo para luego destrozar de un golpe la estatua la cual en su boca tenía una cadena la cual cayo y al ver lo que había al frente se encontraba un gigante muy extraño a el cual luego se le iluminaron los ojos mostrándole imágenes del pasado a Finn en su cabeza. –Ese niño pequeño –dijo mientras una imagen del chico que corría antes por la casa aparecía. –soy yo… ahora lo recuerdo esta era mi casa cuando era aun más pequeño, por un tiempo me dijeron que tuve un problema de amnesia por lo que no recordaba de mi infancia pero aun no recuerdo mucho –dicho esto luego apareció de nuevo en el cuarto donde estaba para revisar lo que tenia puesto su ropa cambio de la nada ahora no llevaba camisa pero encima tenía un abrigo de un rojo sangre de cuero delgado que tenía un poco de cuello lo que le tapaba hasta la barbilla el abrigo le llegaba hasta las piernas pero el abrigo (o saco como sea) estaba abierto dejando ver el pecho y abdomen de Finn el cual con el tiempo había sido esculpido perfectamente, también tenía un pantalón de mezclilla de una tonalidad gris con unos zapatos de estilo como broche de color azul y atrás de nuevo su espada nueva pero antes de hacer algo mas unas pistolas se le aparecieron en las manos una negra y otra plateada para luego mirar a la negra

-ebony… -y luego miro a la plateada. –Ivory las recuerdo bien –dijo con una sonrisa para luego escuchar un sonido extraño desde su espalda y atrás del aparecieron unos demonios extraños los cuales se acercaron a atacara a Finn el cual giro en círculos su cuello acomodándose con una sonrisa en su rostro como de vacilación mirando a los demonios y guardando sus pistolas sacando a su espada y solo tomándola con la mano derecha. –Hora de trabajar Rebellion – dijo para luego cortar de un tajo a los tres demonios los cuales seguían con vida acercándose a Finn aun mas rápido pero él no mostraba temor ni nada al contrario se veía relajado para luego con su espada lanzar una estocada rápida contra los tres demonios sin dejar que se muevan para luego de un espadazo desde el suelo lanzar a un demonio al aire a donde salto atacándolo más con la espada y luego pateándolo al frente sacando rápido sus pistolas y disparándole sin cesar como si fueran metralletas para que luego el demonio se partiera en pedazos y Finn lanzarse al suelo usando a arbiter para impactar contra el suelo destrozando a los otros demonios extrañamente cayó frente un espejo donde al verse se notaba como su pelo era totalmente blanco y un poco más largo, en lugar de parecerle mal le gusto su nuevo estilo pero de pronto se encontró con una rosa azul en el suelo al momento de tomarla n su mano derecha salió la otra hoja de un color azul celeste de la que salió la misma garra a la cual no le dio importancia usarla pero en su espalda apareció una guadaña del mismo azul la cual al tomarla dijo. –Osiris –dijo con otra sonrisa para luego ver una foto donde se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de pelo rubio la cual estaba con un niño sentado en su regazo mejor conocido como Finn para todos pero al ver la foto se escucho en la cabeza de Finn la voz de una mujer que él conocía

-hola… Dante –dijo la misma mujer que se encontraba en la foto la cual apareció como espíritu frente a "Finn" mejor dicho Dante el cual al ver a la mujer solo pudo decir "madre". –es bueno volver a verte aquí hijo mío veo que estas recordando lo sucedido ¿no?-

-si ahora entiendo todo, absolutamente todo, lamento que ese infeliz te matara –dijo cabizbajo Dante pensando en Roberto de Sable

-descuida hijo eso ya no importa lo importante ahora es que me prometas que te cuidaras ¿sí? –le dijo con una sonrisa la madre del asesino

-si te lo prometo, por cierto mama te quería preguntar ¿si no soy un humano exactamente que soy? –le dijo con seriedad mirándola a los ojos (su mama está un poco más pequeña que él)

La mujer puso una sonrisa viendo a Dante para decirle. –eres un nefilim, una cruza entre un demonio ósea tu padre y un ángel –dijo la madre hablando de sí misma Dante seguiría hablando con ella pero el lugar se empezó a desmoronar por lo que salió corriendo de ahí para regresar donde estaba Marceline y entrar de nuevo en el portal pero no encontró a Marceline en donde debería estar pero escucho unos gritos de una chica afuera de la casa.

-Mierda Marceline –dijo Dante corriendo para afuera de la casa donde se encontraba Marceline a la cual la tomo Marshall y al salir Dante muchos guardias lo rodearon pero él seguía con su estilo vacilón. –Oye hijo puta… si te hablo a ti vampirito de mierda –logro llamar la atención de Marshall volteando a verlo. –Oye idiota mas te vale que dejes a mi chica en paz y la sueltes a menos que quieras que las cosas se pongan feas por aquí – dijo Dante pero nadie lo reconocía a excepción de Marceline la cual lo reconoció por cómo le hablo a Marshall

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma? ¿Al menos sabes quién soy? –pregunto Marshall enfadado

-pues si el pendejo de mierda que parece menos preciar su vida así que si me permites lárgate- le dijo para que luego los guardias se acercaran pero uno sin decir palabra alguna le disparo por la espalda para que con un grito de dolor Dante cayera en el suelo

-¿Ves? Eso te pasa por cómo me hablas –dijo Marshall con una sonrisa victoriosa y para que Marceline gritara

-¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! –grito preocupada Marceline con lagrimas en los ojos para luego ver como Dante se paraba del piso como si nada aguantándose la risa pero

-jajaja jajajajajaja enserio jajajajaja pensaste que me mataría algo tan tonto como una balita como esa jajajajajaja –se rio del vampiro a carcajadas para luego poner su típica sonrisa y sacar ambas pistolas matando a los guardias de su izquierda con la pistola derecha y a los de la derecha con su pistola izquierda sin decir nada para luego guardar sus pistolas en sus bolsillos como de costumbre dejando perplejo a Marshall. –Por cierto Marceline… llámame Dante-luego de decir su nombre saco a "Osiris" de su espalda y de un giro rebano la cabeza del vampiro de la que salió mucha sangre. –Marceline se que necesitas sangre para mantener fuerzas así que sírvete –dijo señalando a los cuerpos para que ella asintiera sin dejar de verlo y empezar a tomar de la sangre de los cuerpos que encontraba.

Una vez terminaron de hacer esto se fueron nuevamente tenían pensado ir a otra posada pero Finn tenía ganas de algo mas cómodo para ellos por lo que entraron en una casa como de dos pisos en la que vivía una pareja la cual ahora era cena de Marceline (no se crean es broma simplemente los sacaron) (**¡ALERTA HENTAI EL ESCRITOR SACARA LA PARTE LEMON JEJEJEJE!)**

Luego de una cena y de platicarle lo que sucedió a Marceline ella cuando se acostaron en la cama un poco más amplia tuvo la necesidad de preguntar

-Fi… perdona Dante quería saber porque lo que dijiste de que el soltara a tu chica ósea yo acaso es que… -fue callada por un beso de Dante el cual con una mano la abrazaba y con la otra tocaba su pierna ella le gustaban las pequeñas caricias del demonio por lo que se dejo llevar aumentando la intensificad del beso haciendo un beso francés para luego separarse por falta de aire a Dante no le importaba si ella quería continuar o no el simplemente siguió rápidamente quitándole la camisa que tenia puesta dejando ver sus hermosos y grandes pechos para luego el quitarse su saco y empezar a lamer uno de sus pecho mientras masajeaba el otro y se escuchaban los gemidos de Marceline los cuales aumentaban mientras la mano libre de Finn llego a su vagina donde empezó a meter los dedos un poco despacio pera que ella disfrutara mas pero ella fue interrumpida de su placer cuando el saco los dedos de ahí y se acerco a su rostro

-Marceline ya no lo aguanto más –dijo Dante quitándose el pantalón dejando ver su pene erecto haciéndole entender a Marceline lo que él quería pero ella volteo un poco su cabeza a un lado sonrojándose de una manera muy linda lo que hizo poner una sonrisa a Finn para que Marceline volteara a verlo y decirle. –Hazlo pero ten cuidado es mi primera vez –dijo ella para que el asintiera y se empezó a introducir despacio por su vagina haciendo que le doliera a ella pero a la vez le gustaba como Finn entraba hasta lo más profundo mientras Finn se notaba que le gustaba mucho hacer esto para luego empezar a moverse empujando de adentro a afuera pero claro sin salir completamente para después de un rato el aumento la velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de Marceline aumentaran para luego voltearla y ponerla de perrito para volver a metérselo jalándola un poco de las muñecas para seguir empujando asía adentro mientras se oían mas gemidos de parte de Marceline la cual no dejaba de gritar "¡DIOS!" ó "¡SI FIIIN NO TE DETENGAS! Pero sobre todo solo se escuchaban unos "AH AH SI NO PARES" de su parte, pasaron la noche cambiando de posición por el gusto sexual de Dante el cual después de que Marceline ya se hubiera venido 7 veces el en el momento en el que se encontraban ellos dos Finn sentado y Marceline abrazándolo volteándose a ver para que luego de una última venida de Marceline Dante dijera

-mar… Marceline me voy a venir –él quería salir de ahí antes de venirse pero ella evito que se saliera mirándolo de forma tentadora

- no Dante por favor vente dentro de mi ah… quiero sentir tu semen caliente dentro de mi – dijo aun mas excitada Marceline por lo que Dante continuo hasta que

-Marcy me vengó- dijo para luego soltar todo el semen que contuvo durante todo el rato dentro de ella y luego se recostó en su cama con la respiración algo agitada para que luego Marceline se recostara en el poniendo la cabeza en su pecho y se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa

-Marceline se me olvido decirte antes que… si quieres ser mi novia- ante este comentario ella lo beso nuevamente para luego mirarlo y decirle

-claro que si –dicho esto se volvieron a besar y luego durmieron en brazos del otro.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado y pues pasemos a la pregunta del día:**

**si fueran un asesino y su padre un templario y su misión consiste en matarlo ¿lo matarían? ¿Por qué?**

**Ok eso se lo pregunto un primo a otro amigo y mi amigo dijo  
Alexis: si lo mataría**

**Josué (mi primo): ¿que por qué? Si es tu padre**

**Alexis: lo sé pero también es mi misión *_* **

**Y así fue como comprendí que es más fácil decir que puedes matar a tu padre que matar a quien quieres jejeje bueno palabra motivadora del día **

**Cuando una chica te deje solo puedes**

_**Llorar, llorar, y seguir llorando, y cuando ya no quede de que llorar, cuando ya no quede una lagrima por derramar…. **_** Le vas y le quemas la casa a la hija puta**

**Jajajajajaja típico de Germán bueno adiós recuerden darle like a la página de facebook y adiós **


	6. noticia importante

**Hola a todos me jure nunca poner notas y no poner capitulo pero… esto pues bueno lo que ocurre es que pues yo…. Vaya a pesar de ser un pervertido y todo no puedo decirlo bien pero bueno aquí va yo… yo embarace a mi novia Cherri (cherry.26cl para que entiendan por si no saben quién es mi novia) pues bueno si emmm la deje embarazada y esto me dificulta un poco en lo de los fics por si se preocupan por qué tardo tanto pero bueno yo amo a cherri y cuidare de ella y de mi hijo (o hija aun no se que será) bueno la noticia me tomo por sorpresa literalmente casi me desmayo (pero de felicidad) la verdad en todo caso fue por culpa mía (ya saben lo usual no pienso mucho) pero yo siempre amare a mi novia y al bebe que venga bueno nada mas eso les quería informar y pues espero perdonen el retraso pero entiéndanlo hay cosas más importantes ahora formare una familia y eso me gustara claro no los dejare a ustedes ya que yo los considero muy buenos amig s míos y nunca dejare los fics bueno sus dudas acerca de este tema déjenlos en los reviews y si creen que soy un loco pervertido pues tienen razón pero así me quieren los veo luego y hasta la próxima (perdonar por no subir aun cap.)**


End file.
